


Relaxation by Candle Light

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Chris walks into a pleasant surprise.





	

Chris’s nose was hit with an onslaught of earthy tones and mahogany. His eyes adjusted to the dim, candle lit hotel room. His bag hit the floor as he found AJ under the covers. His bare chest was gleaming against the candle light. Chris licked his lips over the AJ’s taut stomach and trail of hair leading down towards low hanging sheets.

“What is all this?” Chris asked, kicking off his shoes.

“Relaxation,” AJ said, shifting himself up. Chris met him halfway, exchanging smiles. “I figured we could use it before our match tomorrow.”

Chris grinned and leaned forward, capturing AJ’s lips. Relaxation sounded wonderful right now.


End file.
